


Spoliers!

by KarouYamisaki



Series: House of Many Ways [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Children, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarouYamisaki/pseuds/KarouYamisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Tens twin sons wander off on a foreign planet and meet an infuriating woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoliers!

**Author's Note:**

> Adults: River Song, Doctor (10)
> 
> Children: Alan and Edmund (age:11)
> 
> Words: 739

Spoilers

Edmund Sigma Tyler-Smith hadn't really thought about it before, being young and naïve as he was. His Father, Mother, Martha, and Jack had each told him the power of a name. Of course he knew that from birth he had two names, the name his parents gave him and the one the universe had set aside for him. And that one was for him alone to keep to himself or to tell to the one he would give his hearts to.

The was until one day when he met an old soothsayer on the corner of some capital city of some planet that his parents had been to long before he and his siblings had been a thought in their heads. Had he wandered off? Of course, he is the son of Rose Tyler the queen of being jeopardy friendly and of wandering off.

"Ah... you are a time-pup of the Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf. The Lost." she had crooned with a smile, he shuttered when he saw she didn't have teeth.

"What did you call me?" he asked.

"Spoilers." A hand gripped his shoulder, making him jump away in surprise.

The one who grabbed him was a woman in his opinion (and what he had decided to see about her you know boys his age) was that she was a pretty lady who had really curly blondish hair and blue eyes; but what he really noticed was that on her wrist was a vortex manipulator.

"Who are you?" he asked, backing away ready to run.

She smiled "A friend of your father's."

He glared at her "I've never seen you before."

"Your father is a time traveler, he meets people out of sync all the time little Time-Tot." she replied, chuckling and ruffling his hair.

"So you're if you're a friend of my father, what's your name?"

She smirked at him "Spoilers."

How she said that word irritated him, what was the problem with sharing a little information about the future?

"Fine, if you won't tell me you name, why did she call me The Lost?"

"It's nothing to worry about." She ruffled his hair, making the ginger locks stick up in crazier angles then it normally was.

"But why am I lost?" he asked grooming his hair back into semi neatness.

She sighed "The thing about those nick-names that are given to your father Ed is that he had to do something to get them. For example he got The Oncoming Storm from the Daleks because he was and still is their greatest enemy, Time's Champion was a name given to him for protecting others, and the name he chose for himself; The Doctor he chose because he wanted to help make people better." She placed a hand on his shoulder "You choose who you want to be, people will give you names because of the actions you take."

He had forgotten that others gave you names as well, reactions to every action that you do in the sight of others, trickling of words that became stories that spread the name that others had given you.

Of course what had the soothsayers name The Lost mean for him?

"How did she even know who I was?" that's stupid he thought after the question.

"She watched your family leave the Tardis." She replied with a shrug

"You're not going to tell me what your name is are you?" he asked in finality.

She grinned "Nope."

"You are infuriating." He stated

She chuckled and ruffled his hair again, irritating him more, could she stop doing that? His hair didn't need to look like he had created mayhem today, his mother would freak.

"That's what your daddy says about me." He glared at her again for how friendly she seemed to be with whatever version of his father she knew.

"Edmund!" he heard behind him and turned to answer them when she pushed him toward where his father and twin came into view and he looked back to see her curly head disappear into the crowd.

"Go on, they are waiting for you."

His father watched her leave with solemn interest, perhaps he had known her before.

"What did she want?" he motioned to the spot that the woman had disappeared off to.

"I have no clue." He lied "She just pulled me away from a two-bit soothsayer."

His brother rolled his eyes "What did she say?"

"Spoilers."

End


End file.
